A product in which two aerosol containers are coupled is known for a discharging product for discharging multiple contents at once. Further, an aerosol container equipped with an outer container having two storage parts and a valve fixed to the opening of the outer container for discharging contents is known.
For example, an aerosol container having a outer container, two storage parts accommodated in the outer container, and a valve assembly communicating with each storage part is disclosed in FIG. 2 of Patent Document 1, FIG. 2 of Patent Document 2, and FIG. 1 of Patent Document 3.